RRH03 - Up and Atum
Up and Atum is the third session in the campaign Red Right Hand. In it, the party escape Steelhold and try to recruit people in Underhold to help fight the Blood Queen. Summary The party, having rested in May's house after her death at the hands of the Blood Queen, plan their vengeance. Realising that they wouldn't be able to defeat her on their own, they plan to find recruits to help their cause. However, the Blood Queen is thought to have been killed already, so people may not believe them. Iago uses Memory Crystal, a spell that allows him to 'record' a recent memory and store it in a gem, stores his memory of May being killed by the Blood Queen into the daemonic soul gem in the dagger designed to capture Yir. Using this memory, the party plans to convince others that the Blood Queen has returned, and to fight with them. A more immediate problem, however, is escaping Steelhold. Iago disguises himself as a guard he named Guy Person, and using a combination of wit and Grease tricks the patrolling guard into falling in the moat. As the Cleavers leave, they hear shouts from the main Steelhold tower. They quickly flee to the nearest village, Underhold. Upon entering, the Cleavers try to convince the village to give them support in their fight. The villagers believe them, but they just want to live in peace, and are more interested in their smaller, local problems. A villager asks them to remove an entity known as 'Nog' from their pond. The Cleavers agree, and go to the pond. Malachi bombs it, and Nog appears, turning out to be an abnormally large reefclaw. Malachi notes that it's strange that it grew this big, while Resmi hears the footsteps of the Steelhold Guards. The party quickly kills Nog, and are met by a strange robotic man accompanied by guards, a general of the Blood Queen named Atum. After a brief fight, Eptol destroys Atum, and the party tries to convince the guards to back down. They refuse, knowing how severe the Blood Queen is with traitors, and the Cleavers kill them all. The villagers thank them, and though they can't give the party direct support, promise to spread the word of the Blood Queen's return. They suggest the party go to the river city of Noore, while Eptol buys a horse, and the Cleavers head off. Trivia *'Introductions: '''This session introduced the characters Guy Person, Atum and Kydumave. *'Deaths: 'In this session, Atum died(?). *'Notable Events: 'This session saw Iago make the memory crystal of the Blood Queen, the party escape Steelhold, the party's first encounter with Atum, and Eptol purchase Kydumave. Quotes ''"Did you not notice the fact that she wiped May out by TOUCHING HER FOREHEAD?" "And she shrugged off a wave of fire like it was nothing." "She didn't even drop her staff when I greased it." ''- Iago ''"You must think you look cool with your red cloak and your robot face. But you don't. So there." ''- Eptol ''"I am a woman of faith, not of war. What's your excuse?" ''- Resmi ''"The only line between a civillian and a warrior is a weapon and courage." ''- Resmi ''"NEIGH" - Kydumave